


Waiting For the Love of A Traveling Soldier

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [18]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Hey Superman,” Buck said, sitting up slowly. He scooped the boy up, pulling him onto the bed with him. Christopher curled into his chest and Buck pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You decided to be my alarm clock this morning?”“Dad’s calling soon,” Christopher said, looking up at him. “Remember?”---Or, Buck is raising Christopher while Eddie is overseas.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 23
Kudos: 522





	Waiting For the Love of A Traveling Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Buck is raising Chris and waiting for Eddie to return from the army.

“Papa.” Buck groaned as he felt Christopher shaking his arm. “Papa, wake up.” He let his eyes open slowly, letting out a long sigh as he did. He had worked a twenty four hour shift, getting home around 4 AM. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 8 AM. He fought back a sigh, knowing that four hours of sleep was not long enough after such a long shift. He had barely been able to say anything to Carla when he had gotten in at 4 AM, exhaustion seeping through his bones. He just remembered her patting his shoulder and saying something about food in the fridge. Then, as soon as she had left, he had crashed. 

“Hey Superman,” Buck said, sitting up slowly. He scooped the boy up, pulling him onto the bed with him. Christopher curled into his chest and Buck pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You decided to be my alarm clock this morning?”

“Dad’s calling soon,” Christopher said, looking up at him. “Remember?” Buck smiled and kissed his head again. Eddie’s calls were once a week. He usually scheduled them on Buck’s days off, so they could talk longer, but Buck had been called in at the last minute the day before. 

But, Buck could handle the lack of sleep if it meant talking to his fiancee. 

Sometimes, he didn’t know how he got so lucky. For years, it felt like his life had been a lonely, empty mess. And then he had moved to LA and met Eddie. From there, it had been a whirlwind, both with him going to the academy and his romance with Eddie. Everything had been perfect. 

Until Eddie had to re-enlist.

Buck had been worried that that would be the end, that Eddie re-enlisting would break them, would end their relationship. But it only made them stronger. And when Eddie had proposed and asked Buck to adopt Christopher, so he knew both of them would be okay while he was gone, well Buck had nearly burst then. So, even though Buck missed Eddie, it was worth it, knowing that eventually they’d be together, as a family. 

“Can’t miss that can we?” Buck asked with a smile as he grabbed his phone. It started buzzing as soon as he did and Buck’s smile only grew as Eddie’s face appeared on the screen. 

“Dad!”

“There are my two favorite boys,” Eddie said with a smile. “How are you guys?”

“Good,” Christopher said with a smile. “Papa’s a little tired though.” Eddie raised an eyebrow at that and Buck chuckled, tickling Christopher’s side. The boy giggled, earning a smile from both of them.

“Chris was my alarm clock this morning,” Buck said. “I got called in at the last minute for a 24 hour shift. Anderson’s wife had the baby.”

“Well I hate to interrupt your beauty sleep,” Eddie said with a smirk and Buck scoffed at that, earning another giggle from Christopher. 

“I’d give up just about anything to talk to you.” A soft smile crossed Eddie’s lips.

“I love you.” Buck smiled, his heart filling with love. It was one of those moments when he wished Eddie was there so he could kiss him and hold him and just feel the comfort of his fiancee around him.

“Dad, Papa!” Christopher whined. “You’re being all mushy again!” Eddie laughed and Buck rolled his eyes playfully before tickling him. Christopher’s giggles earned a wide grin from Eddie, which Buck had been hoping for because he knew Eddie loved that sound more than anything in the world. 

“Alright mijo,” Eddie said when Christopher stopped giggling. “Why don’t you tell both of us what you got up to yesterday.” And as Christopher started happily recounting his day, Buck just watched Eddie with a smile.

* * *

Buck sighed as he walked into the living room. He had been in a bit of a funk lately, so Bobby had suggested that he had everyone over. And since Bobby offered to cook, Buck had been fine with it. He knew having people there was best because it could improve his mood. 

Of course, he was in a funk because he missed Eddie.

He tried not to voice how much he missed Eddie because he knew this wasn’t easy for him or Eddie or even Christopher. But in times like this, when he woke up in a mood and just wanted to kiss and hold his fiancee, it was hard knowing he was thousands of miles away from him. 

But luckily, he had very understanding friends and family, who didn’t judge him for missing Eddie. No instead, they came over, with food and smiles and loud noises and made the missing a little less. And it helped Christopher too, because Buck knew if he was in a funk, then it would eventually impact Christopher. 

“You alright, kid?” Bobby had walked over to him, a kind smile on his face. Buck shrugged and Bobby nodded. 

“I’m really appreciative of you all doing this,” Buck said as he looked around the room. Christopher, Harry, and Denny were playing video games while May watched. Hen and Athena were chatting nearby, while also keeping an eye on the boys. Chimney and Karen were in the middle of a conversation on the other side of the room. Chimney, who had arrived by himself, said Maddie was coming but was going to be a little late. Apparently, she had to run an errand first. 

“We’re happy to,” Bobby said. “Besides, I had a new recipe I wanted to try and this was the perfect time to do it.” Buck smiled a little. “But in all seriousness, we just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m trying to be,” Buck said. “Some days are just harder than others. And I know I have to put on a happy face for Christopher, but some days I just…”

“You miss him.”

“Yeah.” Bobby patted his arm and Buck attempted a smile. He was about to say something else when Christopher came over. Buck scooped him up as Christopher hugged him tightly. Bobby just gave the two a smile before walking away. 

“You looked like you needed a hug, Papa.” Buck smiled and hugged Christopher back, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Thanks Superman.” The boy smiled and Buck pressed another kiss to his head before setting him down. It was then that the doorbell rang and Buck sighed a little. “I think that’s Aunt Maddie. Do you want to help me get the door?”

“Sure!” Buck smiled as he followed the boy towards the door. He was still feeling slightly off, but talking to Bobby and getting a hug from Christopher was helping improve his mood. He opened the door and smiled when he saw his sister. 

“Hey you,” She said, hugging him before walking inside. She smiled down at Christopher, who offered her an excited grin in return. 

“Where have you been?” Buck asked, turning towards her. “Everyone got here over an hour ago.”

“I had to pick up something.” Buck raised an eyebrow, seeing how empty his sister’s hands were. Maddie just smirked and Buck was about to say something, when Christopher let out a shout. 

“Dad!” Buck spun towards the door, his breath catching in his throat. He stood there, frozen in his spot, as Christopher ran towards the door. Eddie was standing there, in full uniform, holding a bag. It was dropped on the ground as he scooped Christopher up. Buck’s lip trembled slightly as he watched them. It didn’t feel real, that Eddie was there. He was waiting for someone to shake him awake or for this mirage to disappear. But as Eddie stood at the door, hugging Christopher, a broad smile on his face, Buck knew he was really there. 

He approached Eddie, just as Eddie set Christopher down. He reached his hand up, caressing his fiancee’s cheek.

“You’re home?”

“I’m home.” Buck closed the distance between them, kissing him. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist, pulling him impossibly close. That feeling of sadness that had been hanging over him was gone, replaced only by happiness. Buck could only smile as he pulled away, letting his forehead rest against Eddie’s.

“I love you,” Buck whispered. Eddie just smiled and kissed him again.

“Your sister said your co-workers were here?” Eddie asked when he pulled away. Buck just chuckled and nodded. Eddie smiled and interlaced his fingers with Buck’s. Buck just smiled and kissed him again. “We’ll have time for that later. Introduce me to your co-workers.” And Buck just nodded, a smile on his face, as he tugged Eddie towards where everyone was waiting, Christopher already excitedly explaining that his dad was home.

Eddie was right, they’d have time for that later. They had time for everything.


End file.
